markoftheninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Ink
Ink & Dreams is the first level in Mark of the Ninja. The first half is a tutorial where basic skills are learned and weapons acquired. Approximately half way through the level things will pick up and the seals can be completed. Plot "You awake to the sound of a bell and gunfire. You must save Azai!" In the middle of the night, mercenaries from Hessian Services assault the Hisomu Clan compound. The Marked Ninja is awoken from slumber by Ora and sent on a mission to save the members of his clan. Objectives Follow Ora You must complete the tasks given to you by Ora in order to learn the controls and gameplay mechanisms, such as hiding in shadow, not making noise, and performing lethal takedowns. In the process of completing these objectives, the Marked Ninja will acquire his sword. Rescue Azai The primary objective of this level is to make it past the mercenaries from Hessian Services and get into the main building in order to rescue Azai. Score Medals *0 *10500 *23000 Seals 'Ring Azais's Large Gongs' This one is fairly easy. About half way through the level, the first gong should become visible. The ones needed for this objective are easily identified thanks to their wooden frame. All the other gongs on the level will simply be hanging while these ones are in a frame and upon hitting one, it will pop up your progress on screen. Keep in mind that a gong is loud, and can alert enemies nearby. This is important for the final two gongs that have enemies patrolling nearby. 'Rescue All the ninja' Near the end of the level the player will come across 4 tied up ninjas. The first two will be easy to take care of. Simply kill the guard near them and untie them. The third one is hanging by a rope and has a guard nearby. Take the long route around the outside of the building so your above the guard. This will allow you to drop down and kill him. Now throw a dart at the hanging ninja to have him fall to the ground, allowing you to untie him. Caution should be used when doing this as the sound of him falling can be heard by enemies on the floor above this room. The final ninja is being beaten in a chair. Simply sneak up behind each guard while they are looking away to clear out the room, then free the final trapped ally. 'Save Azai without being detected' Once the "Rescue Azai" objective begins, avoid detection to earn this seal. Upon reaching Azai, don't simply jump down. Grapple to the right side of the room then follow the hidden paths all the way down and around. Now you can pop up and kill the two enemies from behind. Be careful as the one near the vent does look behind himself occasionally. Once this one is dead, the second should be easy as he doesn't seem to turn at all. Scrolls Artifacts There are 4 artifacts in this level. Notes